Saviour
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Torchwood Set after Countrycide After the team arrives back at the Hub, Jack sends everyone home, but Ianto stays. Not really smut … Also spoilers for The Trouble with Lisa Cyberwoman episode.


**Saviour!**

**Summary: Torchwood** _Set after Countrycide - After the team arrives back at the Hub, Jack sends everyone home, but Ianto stays. Not HEAVY smut … Also spoilers for The Trouble with Lisa (Cyberwoman) episode. Unrated at the moment._

The drive back to the Hub was a quiet one. No one knew what to say to each other. In the back seat, Ianto and Gwen were sitting propped against each other as they had both been wounded badly. Ianto was asleep in Gwen's arms and she was stroking his hair as if he was a baby. Tosh had her head propped against the window, watching the scenery as they drove past. Owen sat in the passenger's seat, hands clasped in his lap, unable to say anything about what had happened that day. And Jack, he sat behind the wheel, an unreadable look on his face. But inside his head, thousands of thoughts were building up. What was going on with Gwen and Owen? Him and Ianto? Speaking of Ianto, he had given Jack the silent treatment all day … and night in fact. Jack looked in his rear view mirror. Tosh had fallen asleep, head leaning against the window, tear stains down her face. Ianto was still asleep against Gwen who now had her arms wrapped around Ianto's shoulders, keeping him close to her. His eyes glanced down to Ianto. This was the first investigation he had done with them … and there he was. He had nearly been killed. His face was bloodied; one eye was bruised, and cuts all over his face. His shirt was covered in blood. Also he had red marks around his wrists from where the handcuffs had dug into the skin. Also, rope burns around his cheeks from where he had been gagged. When Jack thought of it, Ianto could have been dead and he didn't have even a single scratch on him. He did feel a bit guilty. He had forced Ianto to come with them when he had not been given the appropriate gun training or combat training. He let out a sigh. Owen turned to look at him, but he decided not to say anything. The silence continued.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jack parked the car next to the entrance. Owen and Jack both got out. Owen opened the door and he slid his arm around Gwen's waist, being careful of her wound, and helping her into the Hub. Ianto was still asleep. Tosh got out the other side and entered the building. Jack went to Ianto and shook him gently. He opened one eye as the other was bruised.

"Come on Ianto. I'll help you," Jack said. Ianto reached round to unbuckle his seatbelt and Jack took his arm, placing it around his shoulder. His hand gripped Jack's coat to try and steady himself. Ianto eased his legs out gently as his stomach was painful as he had been struck more than once in the same place. Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist and helped him along, kicking the car door shut. The two men entered the base and closed the door behind them. Jack eased Ianto into a chair by his desk. Tosh, Owen and Gwen were already at their desks.

"You rest there a minute, Ianto," Jack said. He turned to the others.

"Right you lot. It has been a hectic day … and night … so I think you should all go home and have a well earned rest," he said to them, smiling the best he could. They all gave grateful smiles back and started to pull on their coats. Jack took off his long coat and threw it over a chair.

"Take care with that wound Gwen," Jack said, putting his hands into his pockets. Gwen smiled and nodded. She took Owen's arm and he helped her out of the base. Tosh left too, tear stains back on her face again. Jack watched them all leave. He turned to Ianto. Their eyes met for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sir, I would go home but it would almost be impossible for me with these wounds," Ianto pointed out to Jack. Jack nodded his understanding. He went to a hidden cupboard behind his desk and he pulled out a first aid kit. He took it took his bedroom which was down a set of stairs further back in the Hub. Suddenly Jack heard a thud.

"Sir?" he heard Ianto's voice call out. Jack rushed back to Ianto. He found him in a heap on the floor. He had attempted to get up but had failed. Jack knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked Ianto. The injured man shook his head. He let his head fall back and his arm snaked across his own stomach, clutching it in pain. He suddenly looked up as he felt Jack's hand on his own.

"Don't touch it … it will hurt even more," Jack said, lacing his fingers with Ianto's and pulling his arm away from his stomach. Ianto blushed slightly, ever so slightly that Jack didn't notice it. He put his arm around Ianto and helped him to his feet. Ianto leaned against him for support.

"Thank you sir," he said. Jack looked at him.

"Just call me Jack," he said to him. Ianto nodded. Jack helped Ianto past his desk, to the other side of the Hub and down into the private quarters. He eased Ianto down to sit on the bed. He went to the first aid box and began rummaging through it to find the supplies he needed.

"Ianto, take off your shirt," Jack said. But Ianto didn't do anything. Jack looked at him.

"I need help," Ianto said quietly. "It's too painful to move too much." Jack now understood. He stood and walked over to Ianto. He helped Ianto with his shirt, carefully peeling it off as not to hurt him, and putting it down on the floor next to him. He knelt on the floor in front of him. When he looked back at Ianto, he was shocked at when he saw. His torso was bruised, bloodied, cut and smeared with blood. He looked Ianto in the eye.

"Ianto, I am so sorry," Jack said to him. Ianto looked confused.

"What for?" he asked gently. Jack got up from the floor and sat next to Ianto on the bed. He sighed.

"For dragging you with us when you could have been killed," he said, emotion dripping from his voice, almost like he was about to cry. Ianto didn't know what to say. Jack turned to Ianto.

"Forgive me?" he asked. Ianto was shocked.

"You have done nothing wrong for me to forgive you," Ianto said. But Jack wasn't convinced. Not at all.

"Come on … I'll clean you up. Lay back," Jack said. Ianto lay on his back, most embarrassingly, on Jack's bed. Jack put some gloves on and he poured some liquid onto a piece of cloth.

"This should help with the pain," Jack said and he spread it on Ianto's wounds. Ianto sucked a breath in through his teeth.

"Oh … dear God … that hurts," he yelled. Jack smiled gently. He continued to tend to Ianto's wound. Ianto grabbed some of the sheets in his fists to stop himself from crying out in pain. He also tried to keep in the sound of satisfaction in having Jack's hands on his body. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the wall.

"Ianto, I want to talk to you about the "snogging" conversation," Jack said, suddenly. Ianto mentally cursed that conversation.

"What about it?" he asked, turning his head back round to look at Jack.

"Why didn't you mention our kiss?" he asked, not looking into Ianto's eyes. Ianto swallowed, not knowing quite what to say.

"I was just dreading what their reactions would be, so I said Lisa, and not you," Ianto said, now a tad upset as he remembered Lisa.

"Ianto, I'm sorry about what we did to Lisa, but she had to be killed. We couldn't let a Cyberwoman loose in Cardiff. What if she killed and there was nothing we could do in time?" Jack asked. Ianto was about to open his mouth to retort but he knew Jack was right.

"I loved her Jack," he whispered, almost inaudible. He sat up and buried his face in his hands. Jack just looked on as the other man cried for his dead girlfriend. He sat up on the bed next to Ianto. He touched his shoulder and he felt Ianto lean into him for comfort. Jack put his fingers underneath Ianto's chin and lifted his face to look at him. Tears stained the younger man's cheeks. Jack had a sudden urge and he leaned forward and kissed Ianto. Ianto gasped suddenly as their lips met and he melted into Jack's embrace. He felt Jack's hands upon his chest. He cupped Jack's face in his hands as he felt Jack's tongue slip past his lips. He made a small noise, almost inaudible but Jack seemed to have heard it. Suddenly he pulled away.

"What was that for?" Ianto asked Jack.

"I have wanted to do that for sometime," Jack stated. Ianto smiled. He leaned into Jack again and captured his lips passionately. Ianto kneeled up on the bed, pushing Jack onto his back. Their lips never parted. This was going to be a good night.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Another snogging conversation came up in the Hub. Gwen had started it again. Everyone hadn't wanted to say anything but they finally gave in.

"Mine was Owen," Gwen said.

"Mine was Gwen," Owen said.

"Mine was Owen … haven't had a kiss since that night at Christmas," Tosh said.

"Ianto, what about you?" Owen asked. Ianto looked up from making coffee. He looked in Jack's direction and he caught Jack's eye. He handed Owen his coffee, which he took a drink from straightaway.

"Mine was … Jack," he said. Owen's coffee was spat back out quicker than he had drunk it. He looked shocked. So did Gwen and Tosh. The three of them looked from Ianto to Jack and back again.

"Jack?" Tosh asked Ianto. Ianto smiled and nodded. He headed over to Jack and he handed him his coffee. Just before Ianto walked away from the desk, Jack grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a kiss. Gwen's eyes nearly fell out of her head at the sight. Ianto kissed Jack back passionately before pulling away. He whispered in Jack's ear.

"You're my saviour. Thank you," he said and planted a small kiss on Jack's cheek before turning to Gwen.

"See. Told you my last snog was Jack," he said. He smiled and he headed back to the reception area. Jack grinned a huge grin before getting his head back down to some work.

Out in the reception area, all Ianto could do was smile. Oh yes, he and Jack would be happy!


End file.
